


Like Father, Like Son

by ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Father/Son Incest, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Groping, Incest, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead/pseuds/ThingsThatGoBumpInMyHead
Summary: When a father and son share the same perverted interests, things can get interesting.(Chapter 2 is up now!)
Relationships: Alex/Sam (Stardew Valley), Kent/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Kent/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam & Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam "walks in" on his dad and the farmer. The perverted blonde decides to stay and watch.

Kent blushes as he takes his shirt off. He was never ashamed as a fighter, but he never wanted to show his scars to anyone. Not even his wife. The farmer doesn't care. He wanted Kent and Kent wanted him. He plants a kiss on Kent's lips and Kent returns it. The rest of their clothes are discarded slowly and carefully in between kissing and groping. Finally they make it on the bed where things heat up very quickly. Jodi is out of town with Vincent for a week to visit her parents in Zuzu City and Sam is at a concert in a neighboring town, so Kent and the farmer don't care if they take all night.

The bus finally creaks up to Stardew Valley's stop and Sam gets off, ears still ringing from the awesome music. He glances in the way of the farmer's house and sees a faint light and smoke coming out of the chimney. His friend's probably working later again tonight. He starts to turn towards the town, but he has a nagging feeling and walks towards the farm instead. He walks up the wooden steps and raises his arm to knock when he hears a sound and stops.

Sam leans in closer and tries to listen. The sounds are too muffled, but it seems like the farmer's struggling with something. Making his way around the house, he peeks into a window and sees exactly what the farmer was struggling with. His eyes grow wide and he covers his mouth to stifle a gasp.

On the bed, naked, were the farmer and his dad. The farmer seems to be crying out in pleasure as his dad pulls his hair and plows into him from behind. The farmer's ass ripples with every thrust - wet, hard slaps. His dad's face is a mix of pleasure and rage as he speaks dirtily to the farmer.

Sam's stunned as he watches. He's only broken from the trance when he feels his painfully hard erection pushing against his pants. Hands shaking, he gropes himself. "This is wrong. This is so wrong..." His body ignores his brain as he frees his cock from his pants. and begins to stroke. Lewd thoughts begin to take shape in his mind. Before long, he's lost in ecstacy. He greedily sucks on his fingers before pushing them inside him slowly.

Tired, Kent collapses onto the bed. Not wanting to leave things finished, the farmer rolls him over and rides him with the intention of milking every last drop of cum he had. Kent can't refuse and runs his hands lustily over the farmer's body, letting them wander from his chin down to his bouncing, hard cock. Kent's big hands start groping the farmer's balls whle stroking his smooth shaft.

Outside, Sam is bent over as he fingers himself. He's panting, wishing he was a part of the action happening inside. His cock aches painfully while he rubs himself, squeezing hard every now and then to stop himself from cumming too early.

Kent grabs the farmer's shoulders with both hands and squeezes. He was at his limit. The farmer nods and squeezes his hole tighter around Kent as he bounces up and down. Kent nearly convulses, then shouts as he explodes inside the farmer. The farmer follows soon after, splattering cum all over Kent and the headboard behind him. He collapses beside Kent with a wet pop as Kent's softening cock is released by the farmer's gaping hole. They use their remaining energy to make out before falling asleep.

Sam is in no beter shape. His cum painted the wall below the window white and his hand is smothered in the stuff. Out of breath and exhausted and mind is foggy from the pleasure, he cleans himself up and heads home quietly to take a shower. He's still lying awake in bed, naked and without any blankets, when his dad arrives at around 2 in the morning. He fails to cover himself up and barely manages to fake going to sleep when he hears his dad enter his room.

Kent is tired after visiting the farmer, but he wasn't disappointed. Maybe he should visit more often. He checks on Sam when he gets home, but is surprised to find his son naked in bed. He guesses that's how he sleeps nowadays. It's summer anyway. He turns to leave, but looks back at Sam. He shakes his head, refusing to think about his son like that, and heads to his bedroom before his mind goes into the gutter. He finally falls asleep after fantasizing about getting his hands on Sam. Sam also eventually falls asleep imagining what it would feel to take his dad in his mouth.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is troubled by his perverted fantasies. Luckily, Alex is there to help him out.

Kent puts down the paper as Sam enters the kitchen for breakfast. He notices that Sam's eye bags are getting bigger and his son has developed a slight slouch when walking. His son plops down in front of him with a sigh.

"Morning, Sam. Rough night?"

"Mhhhmmm. Had a nightmare..."

Sam lies through his teeth. He glances up as his dad's worried face and remembers him thrusting into the farmer, pleasure etched into the sharp features of his face. It's been a month since he caught his dad and the farmer in the act. He couldn't remember how many times he's seen them do it since then. Every time his dad left the house in the middle of the night, he threw on his clothes and headed straight for the farm, carefully concealing himself among the bushes as he positioned himself outside the farmer's bedroom window, waiting for the show to start. Last night was an especially wild one, with his dad and the farmer going at it for at least 4 or 5 rounds. By the time they finished, the first rays of the new day's sun were starting to turn the sky into a deep indigo. Needless to say, Sam was exhausted when he ran home to make sure his dad suspected anything.

"Sam? Sam! Hey, you're spacing out, bud"

"Huh? What?" Sam rubs his eyes. "Sorry, dad."

Kent sighs. "Look, if you're having trouble sleeping, you can sleep with me, okay?"

Sam tries to hide his reddening face by coughing. "Sleep...with you?"

"Yeah. Back in the military, I slept with a guy. Figured that having someone close by during a tense time calms the nerves."

"Oh...right." Of course that's what his dad meant. He wasn't really offering to sleep with him that way. "I'll think about it."

"Alright. Anyway, your mom called earlier. She said she might not be able to come home for a while."

Sam's eyes widen and he's jolted awake. "What? Is grandma okay?" 

"Relax, grandma's fine. You mom wants to help around the house since grandma lives alone. Vincent won't come home either since grandma like having him around. Penny's going to home school him through a computer."

"Thank Yoba. I thought something bad happened." Sam settles back into his chair in relief.

"It's just going to be the two of us for a bit," Kent asks his son, a little nervously. "Is...is that okay with you?"

Sam senses his dad is uneasy about something. Of course he's okay with just them being at home. Even though he now has a secret inappropriate sexual attraction to his dad, it's not like anything changed between them. He's curious to know what's gotten his dad suddenly worried and he tells Sam that he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Look, son. When I was out there fighting...things happened. Bad things. I...got knocked around pretty badly sometimes. So if something happens and I end up shouting at you or suddenly become stressed, I want you to know it's not your fault. Your dad just has some issues he needs to get taken care of."

It was a lot to take in, but Sam understood completely. He reaches out to take his dad's hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay, dad. I get it. Thanks for telling me. I'll be here if you need me to help."

Kent's memory flashes back to the first time he saw his son sleeping naked a month ago. Sam's sleeping body seemed to beckon to him. He wanted to run his hands over him, touch him in ways no father should ever touch his son. If he hadn't had enough self control back then, he might've ended up doing what he wanted to. Or worse.

"Thanks, Sam. Anyway, waffles or pancakes? Take your pick. Dad's doing the cooking today."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The gridball flies over Sam's head and lands in a bush. Alex runs over to him and shakes him gently.

"Yo, dude. What's up with you today? Are you ok?"

Sam breaks free from his trance. "Oh...Sorry, Alex. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Maybe if you stop sneaking out at night, you'll actually get some rest." Alex winks at him.

"Huh? I..." Sam freezes. Alex knows what he's been doing this whole time? "W-What do you mean? I don't sneak out at night."

"Look, if it's a secret, I'm not going to tell anyone if that makes you feel better."

"I'm not keeping any secrets!"

"Jeez, okay okay. I'm not going to force you to talk about it." Alex turns Sam around and playfully slaps him on the ass. "Go get the ball, will ya? It landed somewhere there."

Sam sighs and runs toward the trees, but he's thankful it was Alex who found out. He knows how to keep his mouth shut. If it were Haley, the whole town would probably already know. He grabs the gridball and heads back to Alex. As usual, the tanned boy has taken his shirt off after a game, unashamedly showing off his abs and chest. Sam tosses the girdball at Alex and plops down on the grass beside him. The silence is awkward. Neither boy knows what to say until Sam clears his throat.

"I...I can trust you, right?"

Alex turns toward him. "Yeah? Look if something's bothering you, don't keep it to yourself."

"You're probably right. I just...I don't know...how I'm going to say this," Sam sighs. "Have you ever found out about something you weren't supposed to?"

"Hmm," Alex thinks for a bit. "Remember that creepy guy who used to live here? The one who lived where the JojaMart is now?"

"What about him?"

"I found out he was secretly taking pictures of me at the spa. Like nudes. When he left his camera unguarded once, I grabbed it and ran. I cornered him later and told him to leave the town before I told Mayor Lewis."

"So that was why he left so suddenly. Sorry to hear he did that to you."

Alex stretches and mutters. "Fucking perv. If he wanted to see me naked, he could've just asked."

"...You'd actually do that?"

"Huh? Do what? Oh...oh shit, you heard that huh? Well..." Alex fiddles with his fingers. "I...oh man..."

"You're gay?"

Alex's body jerks when he hears that and he puts a hand over Sam's mouth. "Hey, hey, hey not so loud!"

Alex groans as he lies down flat on the grass. Sam reminds him that they're in a small field in the middle of the forest and nobody else is around to find out. He also tells Alex that he's actually relieved to know because it makes him more comfortable talking about him sneaking out.

"You're relieved?" Alex can't quite believe what he heard. "I'm guessing your secret has something to do with being gay?"

"I guess, but you're probably going to think I'm disgusting..."

Alex tries to figure out what Sam's trying to say. Sam is the least likely person to do anything that can be called disgusting. He can eat just pizza for a whole week, but that's not exactly disgusting.

Sam sighs. "I think I'm a pervert. No, I am a pervert." He pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his forehead on his knees. "I'm a fucking pervert, Alex..."

After some silence, Alex sits up and rubs Sam's back. "I think I know what you mean."

"No you don't! I'm a disgusting pervert. I've been doing something no decent person would do."

Alex sighs and pulls Sam up to his feet. "Look, you don't have to tell me, but you probably know whatever you're doing has to stop, right? Let me help you." He drags the blonde into the forest where the light barely shines through the thick canopy.

"W-Where are we going? Alex?"

"We're almost there. Trust me."

As the boys make their way through the woods, a run-down cabin comes into view. It's nearly completely hidden by the foliage. Alex drags Sam inside and shuts the door. He turns on a portable lamp in the corner, illuminating the room. It's surprisingly clean despite the run-down look. Scrap pieces of cloth cover the boarded-up windows. There's a sofa on one end of a room and a mattress in the corner. Various piles of junk are neatly stacked on the crooked shelves. Thick blankets are pillows are perched on top of a table with 3 legs and an easy chair is shoved against a fallen, empty bookshelf. An old punching bag hangs from a beam overhead.

"What is this place?" Sam looks around, confused.

Alex turns and opens his arms, a grin on his face. "Welcome to Casa Alex. What do you think?"

"Casa...Alex?"

Alex leans against a wall. "I found this place 2 years ago. I've made it my secret hideout so I have somewhere to go whenever I need a place to just be alone and away from everyone." He plops down onto the sofa. "It's my safe place, and I want you to use it too."

Sam just stares at Alex, unsure of what to think. Just minutes ago, he was convinced that he was about to be murdered. Alex laughs when Sam tells him and invites him to sit with him. The sofa is surprisingly comfy, and he leans back, a little more relaxed now that he knew he was going to stay alive.

"Anything that's said or happens here is safe." Alex takes off his shoes and swings his legs up to stretch out on the sofa.

Sam swallows, still not sure if he should say anything.

"Look, I didn't bring you here to make you tell me anything. I just want you to know that if you need some peace, come here."

"Thanks..."

"Cool. We have comics scattered around. Still need to get them in one place though. There's also some soda in the cooler under the table. They should still be cold. There's also beer if you want that. If you want to charge your phone, there's a power bank in the drawer. Oh, and portable WiFi too. Knock yourself out."

Sam picks up a comic book from the floor and starts going through the pages, but he can't focus. He's too bothered to do anything relaxing so he takes a big breath and turns to Alex.

"IwatchecmydadfuckingthefarmerandIcan'tstopthinkingaboutit!" His chest is tight and his breath shallow as he scans Alex's face for a reaction. Any reaction.

"You what? Dude, slow down."

Sam tries to say it again, but the words come out wrong. He's so frustrated that he walks over to the punching bag and gives it a few hard jabs before settling back down. He takes off his jacket and groans.

"I watched my dad fucking the farmer and I can't stop thinking about it. There! Gah!"

Alex sits there in stunned silence. He was not expecting that at all.

"A month ago, I came home from a concert early," Sam beings to tell the story. How he jacked off to his own father. How he continued to follow his dad to the farmer's house at night to get off. How he tried to have his own dad touch him by sleeping naked with the blankets off. How much he was craving for his dad's cock.

"I'm a sick fuck, Alex. I know this is so wrong, but every time I try to push it out of my mind, it just comes back even stronger. I shouldn't be thinking of dad that way, but I can't help it! Every time I see him, all I want is for him to do all that shit with me. It's getting really hard to act all natural around him." Tears run down Sam's cheeks and Alex tries to comfort him.

"Sam. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were struggling with this. I don't know what to say..."

"I don't know how to stop, Alex. I don't know what to do. If dad ever finds out, I-I don't know what will happen to me."

"Sam, if you don't mind me asking...when was the last time you've been with someone? Like, intimately?"

Sam looks up at Alex with tear-stained eyes. He's a bit shocked at the question. "What? W-What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just hear me out, but have you...you know...had sex before?"

"I don't know where this is going, but no."

"Okay." Alex squats in front of Sam and places his hands on his knees. "Do you want to try?"

Sam is shocked. Was Alex offering to have sex with him?

"Just because I want my dad to fuck me doesn't mean I'm also looking to shove every cock up my ass. Did you just bring me here to try this?" Disappointed, Sam grabs his jacket and gets up to leave. "I thought you understood..."

"Wait, that's not what I meant. Please, I really want to help. Just listen to me."

Sam crosses his arms after a moment. "Okay, fine. Talk."

"I think...you're sexually frustrated. I just thought maybe if you vent out your frustration on me, it might help."

Sam scoffs. "Is that how you say 'Hey Sam, I want to take advantage of you and fuck you'?"

"Well, jerking off doesn't work anymore, right?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Alex was right. Jerking off only made him want his dad more. And where else can he find another guy willing to do what Alex was doing? Stardew Valley wasn't exactly Zuzu City.

"...You're really doing this to help me?" Sam asks.

Alex nods, "I do. Honestly, I didn't want to at first, but I've been there. It's tough."

Sam's lips tighten into a thin line. Alex was really doing this to help him, but he was also afraid. What if he couldn't control himself?

"Alex...are you sure? You probably know how frustrated I am. I don't want to hurt you."

"Try me."

With that, Sam rushes to Alex and pushes him up against the wall. Their bodies collide as Sam pins Alex's arms above his head.

"I hope you don't regret saying that, Alex..."

Before Alex can reply, Sam kisses him torridly. Alex is surprised, but let's Sam slide his tongue into his mouth. He hopes he still has lube stashed under the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex. Yeah, yeah we've seen this before, but I hope you'll still look forward to the next chapter. Stay tuned for smut in chapter 3!


End file.
